Sieg
Sieg is an Imagin who is unofficially the fifth part of the ElectroLiner crew, providing Dwayne Winfield with Electric King's Wing Form. History Sieg arrived 6 months prior to Dwayne becoming Electric King, originally intending to forge a contract with a young wealthy woman named Bertha Voltolini. But she was pregnant & Sieg ended up inside the baby in a deep sleep until he emerges in physical form with no memory of the wish & believes that he forged a contract with the baby, Peter, instead of Bertha as he had planned. Sieg took his "brother" out of the strange area he found them in, only to meet Krack Taros who takes Sieg to the ElectroLiner, where the Imagin got his own sleeping car with a lavish bed & Krack helped fill it with stray puppies & kittens. After a series of events that clear Dwayne of Peter's abduction, Sieg uses the human's body to reap the benefits of living with the Voltolini family However, because Peter's mind is too young to maintain his existence, Sieg begins to fade away, but not before becoming Electric King Wing Form to fight the Scorpion Imagin. After the Scorpion Imagin is defeated, Dwayne returns with a Rider Ticket that he got from Bertha that bore the date June 1, revealing that Sieg did have a contract with her. He then remembers Bertha's wish for her baby to be born safely, fulfilling that contract. With the ElectroLiner gang's help, Sieg arrives in the past to live peacefully. However, during the hijack of the ElectroLiner, Sieg offers his aid to Dwayne in the Tarōs Brothers' stead as only he could possess Dwayne's body, deciding to repay his debt to Dwayne for preventing his disappearance. He battled the Cobra Imagin in the American Revolution while befriending Henry. He would aid the ElectroLiner gang two more times, aiding in Dwayne getting stronger & later to assist Dwayne & the others in defeating Kai's army of Imagin after being retrieved by Justina. But due to his birth & time with Dwayne creating a time lag, Sieg is able to maintain his existence as he takes leave in the ElectroLiner. In the final episode, Justina returns Sieg to the present for the latter for the final battle, where he protected Maggie, & he helped the Taros Brothers & Deneb defeat the Death Imagin. During the events of "The Final Countdown", Sieg greets the ElectroLiner crew in May 23, 1729 as their contract, offering his help as Wing Form during the epic battle against the revived Imagin. Following a pattern of showing up when help is needed, he appears later to help in the battle of the returning Demon forces. Peronality & Abilites While in a contract with Bertha, Sieg gained a physical form based on the ballet Swan Lake, with "Swan" written on his breast plate, named after its character Prince Siegfried. Because of his princely mannerisms, Sieg becomes easily infuriated when treated with disrespect. During his first time on the ElectroLiner, he demanded that the others call him "Prince" until he got hit by Megan, calling her "Princess" since as he called the Taros Brothers his "friends". After his return, Sieg refers to the Tarōs Brothers as either his "family" instead of his "friend" phrasing, or his "retainers". Because he was "born" in the present year, Sieg possesses the unique ability of shrinking other Imagin to four inches in height for a bit of time with the phrase "Kneel down to me!". Possessions Rider Forms Wing *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 90kg *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 50m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s When possessing Dwayne or anyone else or by himself, Sieg assumes Wing Form by placing the Wing Buckle over the Terminal Buckle. Unlike other forms, Wing Form has the ElectroGasher become two weapons, an boomerang & a handaxe. It resembles Sword Form but the Aura Skin becomes gold, different shoulder blades are used & the visor blue resembling swan wings, the bird of the ballet, Swan Lake, which Sieg is based after. This form gives Electric King more mobility than Gun Form could provide. Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series & first appearing in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD NEO Generations: The Demon Island Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Notes *He is the only form of Electric King to not use the Electro Belt, having his own belt. See Also *Sieg - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Non human riders Category:Electric King Riders Category:Imagin Category:Slasher Riders Category:Bird Monsters Category:Swan Monsters Category:Electric King Arsenal Category:Allies Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Heroes